


Human

by TheBlackWednesdayAddams



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWednesdayAddams/pseuds/TheBlackWednesdayAddams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Steven and the Earth matter. I don't matter."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is super short, but I’m going to work on length once I get used to writing. Also, Connie is maybe 14 or 15 in this story. So, without further ado…

I’m dying, I thought brokenly.

_I’m dying._

The sounds of battle raged on in the background.

Steven is nowhere to be found, we had unfused sometime during the fight. It doesn’t really matter anyway, he would never be able to get me help in time, and his healing spit is so erratic that there’s no guarantee it would even work.

A deep gash runs diagonally across my chest, letting out a steady flow of blood. I can feel myself growing weaker as every moment passes, and the pain is almost unbearable.

The blow, which had been from some quartz, had only glanced me, and I know, had I not moved, I would have been cleaved in half.

What did and what didn’t happen doesn’t matter now, what matters is that I’m not protecting Steven. We had sworn that we would protect each other during battle, and now I can’t even keep that promise. Tears gather in my eyes, and I furiously wiped them away. I refuse to let myself show weakness. I am a knight, and I won’t let my enemies see how broken I am.

Steven _needs_ me, and I’m just lying on the ground, useless, while the other Crystal Gems continue fighting around me.

They’re probably better off, I was always the weakest link.

I wish I weren’t human. Then I would be so fragile compared to everyone else. A stab of pain briefly strikes my chest, as if agreeing with me, and I shut my eyes tight against the pain.

I wonder if the Crystal Gems noticed that I’m hurt. Probably not, and I’m glad, they’re not wasting their time on something so expendable. What is one human life, in comparison to billions?

I’ll miss Beach City when I’m gone, with its beautiful beaches, and pleasant inhabitants, and the Crystal Gems, and Steven.

Steven.

How will he react? How will the Gems react? How will my parents react?

* * *

 

“Be careful Connie. I want you back in time for your tennis lesson,” says my Mom jokingly, even though her anxiety was written all over her face. Ever since I had since I had started going on missions, her face had aged more, with more lines along her face.

“I love you,” whispers Mom, as she hugs me and buries her face in my hair. She looks me over, and, with tears brimming in her eyes, sends me off to hug my father.

Dad looks at me with a solemn expression, even as tears build up in his eyes. I pulled him into a tight hug, and he buries his nose in my hair, just like my mother. I breathe in his scent, and reluctantly pulled away from his embrace. I walked out the door without glancing back.

* * *

 

I miss my parents. I miss my life, but I understand that Steven is more important. Earth is more important. They are what matters. I don’t matter.

I have known this since I joined this cause, and I’ll never forget it.

Another stab of pain ripples through me, and I know that soon I will die.

I close my eyes.

_Steven…_


End file.
